Snap, Crackle, Pop
by biggestboss
Summary: Everything, everything was a lie. I was just a puppet in a sick twisted game. I will not be a puppet! oneshot


Hey All! This is my second fic ever and I'm grateful for the support I got for my first one, Key.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Heck, I barely own the clothes on my back, let alone my sole purpose for living!

Snap, Crackle, Pop

Naruto ran, panting, hoping to escape from that nameless Oblivion that threatened to overthrow him. He desperately turned a corner, finding that he was in an empty alley. He spun around to see that the villagers were closing in. But not just them, but various chuunin and even some jonin. As an assortment of shuriken, kunai, kitchen knives, and even simple rocks were thrown at him, he new that he had escaped death for far too long. He closed his eyes and braced himself for his exit of this world.

But the exit never came. He opened his eyes to see that the projectiles had buried themselves by his feet. The mob was forming a semi circle around him and he shrunk back until he was cornered.

"You've lived for too long, demon!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"You killed my husband, monster!" Naruto heard all of this and put on his defiant grin. "I don't care! I still have my frien-" He broke off as he saw the mob part to form a pathway. Out stepped the Rookie Nine, the Gai team, and even the Sand Trio standing before him, with looks of pure hatred in their cold, uncaring eyes. "Burn in Hell, 'Naruto-kun!'" Yelled an enraged Hinata.

_**SNAP**_

The color drained from Naruto's face, yet somehow he managed to keep up his stupid smile "W-well, there's still Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei" Studdered Naruto. His 'friends' moved aside to reveal an angry Kakashi and a disdainful Iruka. "You are weak, Naruto. You always were, you always are, and you always will be!" spat a condescending Kakashi.

**_CRACKLE_**

Naruto's confident smirk was wiped from his face to reveal a look of total shock and loneliness. So this is what they planned. His entire world was being broken down on top of him, just when he had believed that he could lead a normal life. "Ho-hogake sa-ama?" questioned Naruto, a entire life's worth of suffered portrayed in his broken voice. The Third Hokage rose from the shadows. Naruto cried out and ran towards him with arms outstretched, only to stop because of a kunai in each of his shoulders.

"Why?" a shattered Naruto murmured.

"It is because of the orders of the Fourth Hokage, your father. He knew that this would happen and he wished to prolong your life for at least a decade, to give you a taste of what life could have been, as a prank of some sorts. You are evil, demon, and you shall be purged." Stated an unfazed Hokage.

**_POP_**

Naruto shut his eyes as a legion of ANBU surrounded him.

'_Lies.' _

Slowly, the ANBU drew their swords.

'_All lies.'_

The ANBU drew closer, hatred etched on their hidden faces.

'_My entire life has been a lie.'_

Iruka laughed as he saw the despereation on Naruto's face. He would pay for his parents!

'_They... hate me.' _

Bloodlust glowed from Gaara's eyes as he imagined the amount of blood that was about to flow.

'_I am… unwanted.' _

Sakura's thoughts turned sweet as she imagined how peaceful it would be without the baka.

'_This was… just a game.' _

Shino smiled as he thought of how his bugs could grow on Naruto's corpse.

'_This was just some sick, twisted game and I was just a game piece, a puppet!' _

Sasuke felt a pang of regret. No longer will he be able to beat the dobe. But he was annoying, so he would look forward to his death.

'_I will not become a puppet!' _

Shikamaru thought about how troublesome it would be to clean off the blood from the walls and the ground.

'_I am a somebody!'_

Choji was glad. Now he would have more food to himself.

'_I may not be Uzumaki Naruto, but I am somebody!' _

Kankuro thought as to how he would use Naruto's bones to upgrade his doll.

'_YES! I AM...' _

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Screamed Naruto as he opened his eyes, revealing that they were a dead black. Not a rich, deep black like Sasuke's, but purely non-living. Naruto stepped forward. The ANBU attacdked. Naruto simply waved his hand and they all fell dead. The Hokage ordered the entire army of ANBU to attack, and Naruto carved a bloody path through them all with nothis but his crimson-red claws. As he stood on top of a hill of corpses, he looked the Hokage in the eye and chilled him to the bone. The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Team Sand, Kakashi, and Iruka all sprung to defent the hokage.

Naruto couldn't fight through them. He wasn't strong enough, even now. So, he nwhipped out a kunei and struck it into the seal, releasing the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi screamed in rage and shook the world with his anger. The land split and read hot magma seaped through, engulfing the world. His revenge would be the end of the world.

The finalo thing Naruto saw was the fearful faces of his former 'friends.'

'…………_.Die…………' _


End file.
